


Secret Santa

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Confessions, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Team Flash plays Secret Santa this year, and you wish you’d pulled Harry’s name. But who got yours…?
Relationships: Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells & Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells & You, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a tumblr request :)

You are positively convinced Iris pulled Harry’s name from the Team Flash Secret Santa hat - which is unfortunate because you had the perfect gift idea for him if you drew his name. What gave her away was the frown she made when she saw her slip of paper. And since he would be impossible to please with a present of any kind, anyone would frown at receiving Harry’s name.

Except for you, that is.

In fact, you would leap with joy if you got Harry in Secret Santa! The things you could get for him! Somehow, thanks to your crush, the possibilities for potential gifts feel endless.

You think maybe you would have gotten him a soft, black sweater. He seems as if he would like something like that…

You, however, have pulled your best friend Barry’s name from the hat, and you have the perfect idea for him.

_…I wonder who got my name?_

* * *

Team Flash gathers around the tree in the Cortex, and each member finds their present from underneath.

Yours is a small gift-wrapped box with a bow on top, and while the presentation is beautifully done, your eyes keep wandering over to Harry, who is already plucking at the tape on his. After throwing the paper on the floor and opening his box, he pulls out a little ball. It’s squishy when he squeezes it and- _no way!_

It’s a stress ball with Cisco’s face on it!

Harry’s smile is so broad, and you’re a bit jealous that you weren’t the one to put that smile on his face.

“This is tremendous,” Harry says, giving the stress ball another squish. “Thank you, Santa.”

“Hey!” Cisco exclaims, “I’m offended! Who did this?”

Barry doubles over laughing, “I’m sorry, I just had to! Secret’s out, but it was so worth it. Enjoy, Harry.”

So… Iris wasn’t his Secret Santa. You were so off.

Since you got Barry’s name, you watch him open his gift next. It was a lot of work, but you made him a scrapbook of Team Flash and all your fun times together outside of saving the city. The parties, the dinners, the nights out. Everything. And Barry’s reaction is far better than you had expected. He looks so happy! More so than usual!

“(Y/N), you still haven’t opened yours,” Caitlin points out. “Go on!”

“Okay, okay,” you concede. Once you’ve gotten through the wrap, you open the tiny box to reveal a gorgeous blue and gold bracelet. The beads are little dots and dashes.

.. .-.. .. -.- . -.– — ..-

“It’s so beautiful…” you say, playing with the intricate beads before fastening it around your wrist. “My Santa has great taste in jewellery. Thank you, whoever you are!”

Team Flash mills around for a while longer, enjoying some punch and baking that you and Caitlin had brought in earlier. Everyone keeps trying to guess who got what for each other, and you still can’t help but wonder who got your name from the hat.

It starts to get a little late, and you know you have to leave soon to get started on your dish you plan on bringing to the West’s house for dinner tonight. Saying your goodbyes to the gang with a wave, you head out feeling the festive cheer. You make it around the bend of the hallway before you stop.

“(Y/L/N), wait-” the sound of Harry’s voice comes from behind. The second you turn around, Harry’s hands cup your cheeks and his lips are suddenly on yours. You’re so incredibly startled by this action that your eyes are still open, but the glorious feeling of his mouth brings you to flutter them closed and kiss him back. _This is happening, this is really happening. Harry is kissing me. What!!_

You throw your arms around his neck, and before you know it, your back is pressed against the wall where Harry has you boxed in between his arms. It’s like a dam has broken, and now that he’s finally kissed you, he can’t stop. And you do _not_ want him to.

But he does. Harry looks at you, then down at your feet and laughs a bit. He straightens up, clearing his throat.

“I, uh, better leave you to your dinner preparation,” he says, scratching the back of his neck.

“Right, yeah, I should probably…”

Harry’s about to leave you standing in a loopy daze, but before he does, he adds, “You may want to brush up on your Morse code when you get home. Just a suggestion.” He glances at your bracelet. “See you tonight.”

As Harry walks back down the corridor towards the Cortex, you’re left with your head reeling. _What does that mean? Harry was your Secret Santa? What does your bracelet say?_

Needless to say, you rush home to not only get started on the food, but to Google what your bracelet means.

You carefully punch in the coordinating dots and dashes into a Morse code translator and hit enter.

 _I like you,_ it read.

Your mouth gapes like that of a fish. You stare at those three little words on the screen so long that it takes the smell of burning in your kitchen to shake you from your thoughts. Harry likes you! Merry Christmas, _holy shit!_

You’ll see him tonight at the West house for dinner, and you cannot wait to see him again now that you know this truth.

You can’t wait to kiss him again, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: "I was wondering if you would be willing to write a Harry/reader where they draw each others names out the secret Santa hat. Reader mistakenly assumes Iris is his secret Santa. And hot make out session between Harry and reader at some point. Thx!"


End file.
